gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Glee-ver
Saturday Night Glee-ver Source is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Glee. It is set to air on April 17th, 2012. This episode will pay tribute to movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Fever Saturday Night Fever], starring John Travolta. It will also feature music from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bee_Gees Bee Gees], who wrote the music for this film. The episode finished filming on March 7th, 2012. Source This episode is written by Matthew Hodgson and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Summary When Will worries some of his students are lacking a clear direction for their futures, he tries to inspire them through the music of Saturday Night Fever. While some of the students use the lesson to get a clearer idea of what they want from their lives, it inspires others to take an extra step towards helping their loved ones achieve their dreams. Meanwhile, Sue's arch-nemesis Roz Washington returns with an eye to wrestle away control of the Cheerios, and a student from a rival show choir seeks advice from Kurt and Mercedes. Source Spoilers/Rumors Scenes *Lea shot a scene with Jane on 2/24. Source *Lea and Cory shot a very cute Finchel scene in the auditorium on 2/24. Source *There's a disco number with Heather, Darren and Harry. Source *Naya and Heather shot Brittana scenes all day on (2/22) Source *Brittany and Santana dancing in an empty choir room. Source Source 2 *Santana's solo does not take place when she's dancing with Brittany. Source *There is a scene with Sam and Mercedes alone in a classroom.(Promo) Alex Newell *Alex will appear in this episode portraying a character named Wade. Source Music *Lea was in the studio. Source *Naya was in the studio. Source *Heather, Harry, and Amber were also in the studio. Source *Chris was in the studio. Source Songs Songs confirmed by Amazon Source All songs are by the Bee Gees unless stated. *'You Should Be Dancing' Sung by Santana, Brittany and Blaine *'More Than a Woman' Sung by Finn Source *'Disco Inferno' by The Trammps Sung by Mercedes, Santana and Brittany Source 1 Source 2 *'Night Fever' Sung by TBA *'Stayin' Alive' Sung by Blaine, Mike and Brittany''' (promo).' *'Boogie Shoes' by ''KC and the Sunshine Band Sung by TBA *'If I Can't Have You' by Yvonne Elliman Sung by TBA *'How Deep Is Your Love' Sung by TBA Song Notes Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Alex Newell as Wade Source 1 Source 2 Trivia *This is the first tribute episode to not be written by Ryan Murphy. Gallery tumblr_lzx66qZ4Zs1qg1f6s.jpg u2xkr.jpg 986b79d8600211e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg Filming-episode-16-Saturday-Night-Glee-ver-glee-29335785-500-498.png 77da2e02616111e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg uviit.jpg AmsrfbqCAAAfYrI.jpg tumblr_lzx6a6JOYK1qc6xxfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m0hhf2FhXs1qg1f6s.jpg tumblr_m0qmvrv69r1qci9uio1_250.jpg tumblr_m0qmvrv69r1qci9uio2_250.jpg tumblr_m0ut2fmwEe1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Glee with Sue.png|New Directions with Sue on perfomances One songs from glee.png|Will Schuester with New Directions brittanacedes.jpg|Possibly Disco Inferno ahdfg.jpg discosucks.jpg sue.jpg Blaine lol.jpg Tumblr m1kdkqTJNW1r78dcqo1 500.png tumblr_m1kiz5xQwT1r86hza.gif ApkcPzUCEAE8jdV.jpg NextTuesdaySaturdayNightGleeVer.png 51Lxl5XhOeL._SL500_AA280_.jpg 51QZZQp1osL._SL500_AA280_.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg tumblr_m28gxqJiId1qb8p29o1_250.png tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o3_500.jpg|Alex and Kurt Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes